


South Hills

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Marvelous Men of Montana Saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to panic attacks, Angst, Excessive Drinking, F/M, PG-13 sexual situations, Reckless Driving, Sexual innuendos, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You have been in love with Bucky your entire life, but he still sees you as the kid his friend used to babysit.  When you finally get him to notice you, will you be able to convince him that you're the only woman for him?  Cowboy!Bucky Barnes x Reader AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the second installment of the Marvelous Men of Montana Saga! Since Wolf Creek has finished, and I write Reader Insert fics, the Reader from Wolf Creek will now have a name (Rowan - which coincidentally means a river in paradise in Arabic), so that YN can be the Reader in this fic. I loved Bucky's character in Wolf Creek so much that I had to write his story as well, and that's how we ended up with a five-part Saga! If you read Wolf Creek, you will recognize our Reader as Pip from the Cathedral Café. I wanted to introduce her in Steve's fic so that her relationship with Bucky seemed more genuine, thus the horrible nickname!_

Barely able to put one foot in front of the other, Bucky trudged up the stairs of the Cathedral Café. He'd come into town to pick up supplies from the hardware store and the thought of eating another bowl of cereal for dinner didn't appeal to him. The Café was only a few storefronts down from Parker's Hardware, and a hot meal he didn't have to cook himself sounded like heaven, even if he was bone tired from working all day at his cattle ranch, South Hills.

The bell over the door jangled as he opened it. Ignoring the sign that advised patrons to wait to be seated, he sauntered over to one of the bar stools along the counter. The specials were listed on a large chalkboard that spanned the length of the back wall, so he took a moment to debate his options. He recognized Pip's neat handwriting as he read through his choices: meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans, grilled chicken with roasted potatoes and corn on the cob, or lasagna with a side salad and garlic bread.

YN noticed him walk in and plop down on a stool, looking as though he was ready to pass out. She finished wiping off the table in the back corner and steeled her nerves. She'd been in love with Bucky since she was eight years old, and the sight of him in his tight blue jeans and Stetson hat never failed to make her heart flutter. She knew that he only saw her as a friend, the Pipsqueak that tagged along with all of his friends when Maria had been babysitting her as a child. She'd hoped that when she came back from college to take over the Café that he would finally see her as a woman, but with each utterance of that hateful nickname, she knew that he never would.

"Hey Bucky," she said as she sat the bin full of dirty dishes on the counter in the back before walking over toward him. "You look exhausted."

He tore his gaze away from the list of specials to give her an exaggerated eye roll. "You don't know the half of it, Pip."

YN cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in question. "What's going on at South Hills?"

"We had to move the herd over to the southern pasture today, and they weren't too happy about the change," Bucky explained as YN fixed him a cup of coffee. Wrapping his hands around the warm mug, he gave her a smile. "Thanks, doll. You always know exactly what I need."

YN smiled, but deep down her heart was breaking. Of course she knew what he needed, she'd only been watching his every move for most of his life. "So, what'll it be tonight?"

Bucky looked back up at the board before flashing his most charming smile at her. "Is that your Mom's lasagna recipe?"

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes at him. "You know it is, Bucky." She looked at the clock over the register and then scanned the almost empty room. "Tell you what, it's almost time to close up and we have about a half a pan left. How about I skip the salad and give you a double portion tonight, and then I'll box the rest of it up for you to take home."

The moan that escaped Bucky's throat sounded as though it was better suited to the bedroom than in a restaurant, but she knew how much he loved her mother's lasagna. When her mom and dad had decided to hang up their aprons and set out on an elaborate tour of the country in an RV, Bucky's first concern had been for the lasagna. The first time she'd made it, he pulled her into a bear hug that still made her heart pound just thinking about it.

"You're the best, Pip," he said as she walked back into the kitchen to make his plate.

By the time she'd placed his order in front of him, the other patrons in the Café had paid their bills and left. Bucky ate in comfortable silence as she bussed the tables and took the dishes into the back. She told her cook and dishwasher, Mack, that she would finish closing up so he could go home to his family. YN lived in a small apartment above the Café that her parents had renovated when they'd turned the old church into a restaurant, so she didn't mind staying behind and closing up by herself.

She boxed up the leftover lasagna and threw in the rest of the garlic bread before heading back out to where Bucky was just finishing his dinner. "So, why did you move the herd so soon this year?"

Bucky finished his cup of coffee before answering her. "With Steve and Rowan's wedding coming up this weekend, it was either move them early, or move them while everyone recovered from raging hangovers. I took a vote, and all of the hands opted for moving early."

YN threw her head back as she began to laugh. "The logic of men never ceases to amaze me." She grabbed his empty plate and coffee mug and began walking back to the kitchen.

"I saw you sent Mack home," Bucky said, making her pause for a moment. "Do you need some help cleaning up?"

A shiver of excitement went through YN as she thought about spending more time alone with Bucky, but she knew he was exhausted. "I'll be fine, Bucky. I know you're tired, you should go on home."

"Nonsense," he said as he rounded the counter and took the dishes from her hands. "I'll wash up while you put away all of the leftovers. It's the least I can do for the extra lasagna."

YN didn't say anything as he made his way to the sink even though she knew that she should protest. Was is really so wrong of her to crave his company, even though she knew he'd never look at her the way she looked at him?

Bucky was elbow deep in soap suds by the time she put away the last of the day's leftovers. "So, did you ever think we'd be in this predicament?"

Walking over to his side of the kitchen, she grabbed a dish towel and began to dry the dishes he'd already washed. "What predicament?"

"You know, both of us being handed the reigns of our parents' empires and being expected to continue their legacy."

She took a moment to think about his assessment of their lives, and couldn't help but to agree with him. "How are your parents enjoying Florida? Is your dad's health any better?"

"Mom and Dad are good," he told her as he continued to scrub the pots and pans. "The doctors say his lungs have never been better." He stopped and looked at her for a moment. "I guess I just never realized the toll running South Hills took on him, but I'm feeling it now."

"I know what you mean," she agreed as she started to put the dishes away. "I feel like I spend every waking hour in this place."

"I don't know how Dad had time to start a family," he continued. "I'm so busy with the ranch, I haven't even found a date for Steve and Rowan's wedding."

"Me either," she said. "It sucks because all of my friends are going to have dates and I'm going to be the only one going solo."

Bucky stopped washing as he gave her a sideways glance, a hint of a smile on his face. "Maybe we should go together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the first part of Bucky's story in our Montana Saga! What do you think about Bucky's suggestion? Do you see things ending well for Pip? I always appreciate your comments!_
> 
> _**South Hills will update every Sunday at 8am EST.** _


	2. Chapter 2

YN almost dropped the pan she was drying as his words registered.  Was Bucky Barnes actually asking her out on a date?  Well, it wasn't technically a date, but he was implying that the two of them would actually spend most of the evening together.

"Come on, doll," he said as he nudged her with his elbow.  "The thought of spending an evening in my company can't be that repulsive to you."

"No!" she said a bit too forcefully.  His smile started to fade as she realized that he thought she was turning down his offer.  "No, no, Bucky.  I meant, 'No, I don't find the idea repulsive.'  I think it might actually be fun to go together."

His face lit back up as he continued to wash the dishes.  "Great!  I have to be there early for best man duties, but I can swing by and pick you up after we finish with the groomsman's photos."

Taking the last pan from him, she began to dry as he drained the sink.  "You don't have to do that, Bucky.  The church isn't that far away. . ."

"Absolutely not, Pip," he interrupted.  "It won't take me ten minutes to swing by here and pick you up."

She thought about his offer and couldn't find any real reason to disagree.  "Okay, but on one condition."

Bucky gave her a worried look.  "What condition?"

"You stop calling me Pip," she demanded.  "We're both grown adults and it's about time that horrid nickname died."

Bucky hung his head as he gave her a chagrined look.  YN's eyes grew wide as she realized why he looked so ashamed.

"You don't even remember what my name is, do you Bucky?"

"Come on, doll," he pleaded.  "We started calling you Pip so long ago. . ."

"There's no 'we,' James Buchanan Barnes," you interrupted as you smacked him with the wet dish towel.  "You gave me that nickname and everybody else just went along with it."

"I'm sorry?"

He looked properly ashamed and she figured that his guilt would ensure that he actually started using her real name, so she took pity on him.  "It's YN."

"YN," he repeated.  "That's a beautiful name."  All of his guilt seemed to fade away as he submitted her to one of his heart-stopping smiles.  "So, YN, we have a date?"

 

The wedding was only a few days away, but since she now had a date with the man of her dreams, the dress she'd been intending to wear just wasn't going to cut it.  YN called her two best friends and declared an emergency shopping trip.  Once she'd told them the reason, they agreed and cleared their afternoons to head into the city with her.

"Bucky really asked you to be his date for the wedding?" Jemma asked, glancing at you in the rear view mirror as buckled your seatbelt.

"It's not really a date, per se," YN explained.  "He was in the Café last night and we started talking while he helped me clean up. . ."

"Back up," Daisy demanded as she interrupted you, twisting around in the passenger seat to look YN in the eye.  "He helped you close up last night?  What else aren't you telling us, YN?"

She took a deep breath before launching into a recap of last night.  "He came in around closing and we had Mom's lasagna as one of the specials. . ."

"Bucky loves your mom's lasagna," Jemma said with a knowing smile.

"Are you two going to stop interrupting me and let me tell this story?"

"Sorry," the two of them said in unison.

"Anyway," she continued.  "He looked completely beat, so I told him he could have the leftovers to take home and he insisted on helping me clean up.  We got to talking about how our parents dumped their life's work on us and that we didn't have time for a social life anymore.  One thing led to another and he mentioned he didn't have a date for the wedding and I told him I didn't either.  He suggested we go together and I said yes."

"So, this is just a friends thing?" Daisy asked.

"Unfortunately," YN said, "But I did get him to agree to stop calling me Pip!"

Jemma let out a bark of laughter.  "I'm surprised he even knew your real name, YN."  

When she didn't say anything, Daisy starting shaking her head.  "He didn't know your name, did he?"

"No, he didn't," she said with a sigh.  

"Are you sure you want to do this, YN?" Jemma asked, her voice full of concern.  "I'm scared you're going to get your hopes up and then he'll break your heart."

"I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I know that we're just going as friends," she assured them.

Daisy rolled her eyes at her.  "Right.  That's why we're making an emergency trip into the city to find you a new dress for your 'friend date' with Bucky."

YN closed her eyes and admitted defeat.  "Okay, okay.  So, maybe I'm hoping that things might change.  You never know, he might see me in this killer dress I'm going to buy and then he'll fall madly in love with me."

"This isn't Cinderella, sweetie," Jemma cautioned.  "It's okay to hope, but you need to make sure that you're ready to face reality."

She nodded her agreement as Daisy decided that this road trip wasn't going to be a downer.  She synced her phone with the car's Bluetooth and pulled up one of her favorite playlists.  Before too long, the three of them were singing along and laughing at their own silliness.

 

They had been to almost every single store in the mall, but YN couldn't find "the dress."  She knew exactly what she wanted, it just seemed like none of the stores were carrying it.

"I wish I had known about this a few weeks ago," YN complained.  "Then I could've just ordered the dress I wanted and we wouldn't be wasting our time today."

Jemma took a bite of the giant pretzel she'd picked up a kiosk a few moments ago.  "I know you're disheartened, but how long has it been since the three of us went shopping?"

"You're just happy cause you got your pretzel," Daisy said to Jemma as she patted YN on the shoulder.  "I think the dress you already have will be fine."

"Let's try a few more stores," YN suggested as she steered them toward the other end of the mall.

Stopping in front of a shop she didn't recognize, she asked her friends, "Have you guys ever heard of this place?"

Jemma and Daisy both shook their heads as YN shrugged and walked into the dimly lit store.  She perused the racks of clothes as she made her way to the back, but so far nothing was calling out to her.  Daisy and Jemma had pulled a few dresses from the racks for her to look at, but it just wasn't "the dress."  She'd just about given up when she happened upon the clearance rack in the back.  

Going straight to her size, she began to flip through the hangers.  "This is it," she said as she pulled the dress from the rack for Daisy and Jemma to see.

Jemma's eyes grew wide as she looked at the dress.  "There's not much to it, is there?"

YN gave her a glare as she made her way to the dressing room.  Trying on the dress, she knew that it was the one.  This was the dress she'd had in her mind when she dragged the girls out shopping.  It was a simple black sleeveless swing dress with a full skirt, a plunging neckline and other than one horizontal strap across her shoulder blades, complete backless.  It hit her a few inches above her knee and she knew it would look perfect with her black cowboy boots.

She exited the dressing room and Daisy began whistling while Jemma's eyes grew wide.  "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to knock his socks off," Daisy said as she grabbed YN's hand and twirled her around so she could see the full effect.

"Jemma?" YN asked with a grimace.  "Do you like it?"

Jemma's face broke out into a mischievous grin.  "Bucky doesn't stand a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 2!  Do you think Daisy and Jemma are correct, and YN is getting her hopes up only to end up heartbroken at the end?  How do you think Bucky is going to react to seeing her in that dress?  I look forward to your comments, and as always, I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	3. Chapter 3

YN spent most of the day Saturday stressing out about her date with Bucky.  He'd sent her a text about an hour ago to let her know what time he'd be by to pick her up.  She'd finally gotten her makeup just right after redoing it three times.  Since she'd moved back home and starting running the Café, she hadn't bothered with makeup, but tonight was special.  Tonight was the night Bucky Barnes was finally going to notice her.

She heard the rumble of the muscle car's engine as she descended the steps of the Café.  Bucky's dad had left him the Classic '66 Mustang when he'd moved to Florida.  It was a pale silvery blue coupe that matched Bucky's eyes perfectly.  

He parked the car at the curb and got out from behind the wheel.  He was in the process of closing the door when he spotted her.  His mouth went dry as his eyes grew wide.  The sun was sitting low in the sky behind him and the warm glow was bouncing off of the stained glass windows behind her, casting her in ethereal glow.  Bucky tried to pass it off as a trick of the light, but deep down he knew that he was looking at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Don't you look handsome," she told him as she walked up to him and ran the lapel of his dove grey suit between her fingers.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She looked at her dress in dismay.  "You don't like it?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to find a way to dig himself out of the hole he'd just fallen into.  "It's nice, but where's the rest of it?"

A wide grin spread across her face as she realized that her dress had elicited the desired effect on him.  She held up the denim jacket that was draped over her left arm.  "I have this for later if it gets chilly."

"Okay," he said, seemingly unconvinced as he went to place his hand on the small of her back to lead her toward the passenger door.

She felt his hand make contact with the bare skin of her back for a split second before he jerked his hand away as though it had been burned.  "What's wrong?"

He twisted around to see the back of her dress, or lack thereof, before closing his eyes and throwing his head back.  He took a deep breath as he realized it was going to be a very long night for him.  He could only imagine what all of the ranch hands would think when they saw her in this dress.  He knew what he was thinking, and it definitely wasn't appropriate.

"We'd better get going," he told her as he held the door open for her.  "I don't want us to be late."

She slid into the car and heard his sharp intake of breath.  Looking up at him, she saw that he was staring at her legs.  Glancing down, she realized that her dress had ridden up a bit and there was a considerable amount of bare thigh showing.  Struggling to hide her grin, she straightened her dress as he walked around to the other side of the car.

 

Bucky hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her during the ceremony and he'd almost missed his cue to hand Steve the rings.  He had thought that when the guests had been ushered to the reception so the bridal party could finish pictures, he'd be able to focus on Steve and Rowan, but he was wrong.  He kept thinking about all of those horny men ogling her in that flimsy excuse for a dress and an uneasy feeling settled into his gut.  He tried to tell himself that he was worried someone might get too forward with her, but he recognized jealousy when he felt it.

By the time the bridal party had arrived, most of the guests had been seated for dinner.  He frantically looked around the room for her, but he couldn't find her.

"You okay, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for YN," he told him as he continued to scan the crowded room.

"Who's YN again?" Steve asked.

Rowan rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smack on the arm.  "Pip, you idiot."

Steve looked at Bucky in confusion.  "Why did you bring her as your date, and when did you start calling her YN?"

Rowan gave Steve a glare as she turned to Bucky.  "Ignore him, Bucky.  He's just cranky because he hasn't gotten laid in a month."

Bucky started laughing as Steve turned on his bride.  "Rowan!"

She patted his chest lovingly.  "You've got no one to blame but yourself, Rogers.  You and your old-fashioned ideas.  If it had been up to you, we'd both still be virgins right now.  Leave Buck alone and let's get this party started.  I'm hungry and I'm horny."

"You're a lucky man, Steve," Bucky told his friend as Rowan went to check with the band about something.

Steve's face broke out into a grin as he looked over Bucky's shoulder.  "From the looks of that dress, I'd say you're pretty lucky tonight as well, pal."

Bucky looked over his shoulder to see YN walking toward him with a smile.  He turned and met her halfway.  "I was looking for you."

"I was sitting in the back with Daisy and Jemma," she told him.  "I wanted to wait until you guys had gotten here before I sat at the main table."

Bucky saw Rowan come back and give him a nod that the band was ready.  "The bridal party is getting ready to make their entrance, so I'll be there in a minute."

He watched her walk across the room, and he silently cursed that sexy little black dress as he noticed half of the single men look her up and down.  

Nat walked up beside him and slipped her arm through his.  As the Maid of Honor, she was paired up to walk in with him.  "So, you and Pip, huh?"

Raising his eyebrows, he glared down at her.  "It's not like that, Nat.  YN and I are just friends."

"We're calling her YN now?" she asked with a smirk, earning her another glare.  "Bucky, you and I are friends, and I can guarantee you've never looked at me the way you're looking at her right now."

He was saved from replying as the band leader announced their names and they took their turn walking across the room to a round of applause from the wedding guests.  He took his seat beside YN and tried not to let his friends teasing ruin his mood for the evening.  Her easy smile and infectious laughter soon had him forgetting all about his rude friends.

 

After dinner, the band called for Steve and Rowan to take the floor for their first dance as a married couple.  They had chosen Etta James' _At Last_ , and Bucky thought it was the perfect song to sum up his best friends' tumultuous relationship.  When they had finished their dance, they called up the bridal party for Dionne Warwick's _That's What Friends Are For_.

Bucky was an excellent dancer, so he didn't have to pay much attention to his feet as he led Nat around the dance floor.  She could sense his distraction, and once she looked back at the main table, she saw what had drawn his attention away.

YN was perfectly happy to sit by herself and watch everyone dance, but Nat's date was having none of it.  For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what Nat saw in Wade Wilson.  Sure, he was handsome as sin, and had a great sense of humor at times, but some of the things he said made absolutely no sense.

"So, you boning the ol' Buckaroo now?" Wade asked with a rude hand gesture as he plopped down in Bucky's empty seat.

She tried to give him a stern look, but his bobbing eyebrows were ridiculous enough to have her grinning.  "We're just friends, Wade."

"Yeah, Nat and I are friends, too," he told her.

She gave him a look that let him know she knew better.  "We all know you and Nat are more than friends."

Wade looked past her and began talking to no one in particular.  "I know what some of you out there in Marvel land are thinking.  Wade and Nat?  That's a bit awkward.  I shipped Ryan and Scarlett, too, but alas, some ships are destined to sink."

"Wade," YN said with a sigh.  "Who are you talking to, and who are Ryan and Scarlett?"

"Shhh," he said, placing a finger against her lips.  "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Wye-En."

She swatted his finger away from her face as she shook her head in frustration.  "My name is YN, Wade, not Wye-En."

"Oh, my little love nugget.  I know it's hard to accept, but don't you worry, you'll get a real name in the next fic."  He gave her a sympathetic look before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and looking out toward the dance floor.  "Ok, it's time to get down to business.  I need your help to make my little Russian Nesting Doll jealous."

"Your little Russian Nesting Doll?" YN asked with a chuckle.  "That doesn't make any sense, Wade."

He gave her a shocked look.  "Of course it does.  Every time I think I've broken through her thick outer shell, I find another one lurking beneath."

YN took a second to ponder his words, and couldn't help but to agree.  "I really hate to admit this Wade, but that actually makes perfect sense."

"I know, right?  Now kiss me so she'll get jealous and come spank me for being a bad boy."  Wade didn't giver her a chance to protest before he had his tongue halfway down her throat.

Bucky had been keeping his eye on Nat's boy toy the entire time he'd been talking to YN.  He'd let it slide when Wade put his arm around her, but when he saw him kiss her, he'd had enough.  Rage burned hot in his veins as he let go of Nat and began to stalk across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 3! What did you think of Bucky's reaction when he saw her? How do you think Bucky is going to react to Wade's kiss at the end? I love reading all of your comments and theories, so feel free to let me know what you thought! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	4. Chapter 4

Nat grabbed his arm and jerked him to a stop before he could make a scene.  "Bucky!  YN's got it under control.  Look, she's already pushed him away and if her body language is any indication, he won't be trying that again anytime soon."

Bucky took a few deeps breaths as he watched YN repeatedly poke Wade in the chest as she yelled at him.  He almost felt sorry for the guy when he started rubbing his chest after she'd gotten up and stormed off.

"Why would he do something so stupid?" he asked Nat, after she'd pulled him back into her arms to finish the dance.

"Probably just trying to make me jealous," she said with a grin.  "Looks like he succeeded in making you jealous, though.  That's not a look I've seen on you in a while."

"I'm not jealous, Nat," Bucky said.  "I just don't want to see someone trying to take advantage of her."

"In case you missed it, Buck, she's not a kid anymore."  

The song ended and Bucky began scanning the room to see where YN had gone off to.  Remembering that Daisy and Jemma were toward the back, he looked there and found her immediately.  He was relieved to see that she was laughing and smiling as she seemed to be relaying the incident with Wade to her friends.

He left Nat to deal with Wade while he began weaving through the tables to get to YN.  Most everyone wanted to stop him and chat, so it took him longer to get there than he'd anticipated.  When he finally made it to her side, he suddenly found himself nervous to be around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  "I saw what Wade did, and I was on my way over to help, but you seemed to have the situation handled."

She gave him a smile as she realized that he'd been watching her during his dance with Nat.  "Wade is harmless.  He just wanted to make Nat jealous.  He's so in love with her, but she keeps stringing him along.  I kinda feel sorry for the guy."

"You're not wrong," he admitted.  "I just wanted to check on you and see if you wanted to dance."

"That was sweet, and yes, I'd love to dance."  She took his offered hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you ladies, for keeping YN entertained while I was doing my Best Man duties," Bucky said to Jemma and Daisy before turning to Leo and Lincoln.  "You boys have fun tonight, but remember, I need you sober and not hungover come Monday morning."

"We hear ya, boss," Lincoln said with a smile.  "Leo's the one you gotta worry about, though.  Such a lightweight."

Leo gave Lincoln a friendly shove as the two of them started laughing.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head at his two ranch hands before leading YN onto the dance floor. They were playing a slower song, so he carefully pulled her into his arms, trying not to touch any of the bare skin exposed by her dress.

YN's head was spinning from a combination of the glass of wine she'd drank and the feeling of finally being in Bucky's arms.  She'd dreamt of this moment for so long, and now that it was finally here, she wanted to savor every second.

Bucky was struggling to keep his mind focused as she absentmindedly began to toy with the hair along the back of his neck.  He'd never wanted a woman to run her hands through his hair more than he did right now.  He kept imagining what it would feel like to have her tug on the dark strands as he kissed her.

His eyes grew wide and he sharply inhaled when he realized where his thoughts had gone.  She looked up at him in concern and he tried to smile, but he was in a tailspin.  Where had that thought come from?  Why would he even think of kissing her?  He'd never thought of her like that before, and he just knew that she'd be appalled at the direction of his thoughts.

He reached out and grabbed a bottle of beer from a passing waiter as he began to lead her off of the dance floor.  He quickly downed the alcohol, hoping it would help him get his mind off of her.

"Bucky, is everything okay?" she asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as she sat beside him.  "I just needed a break.  All of your friends are out on the dance floor, why don't you go join them while I catch my breath?"

She gave him a worried look, but he gave her that cocky half-smile and she took him at his word.  Telling him to come and join them when he was ready, she made her way back to the dance floor.

Bucky downed one beer after the other as he watched her dance with her friends.  A few men tried to dance with her, but she politely refused, brushing their hands off her shoulder with a smile.  As he continued watching these random men try to hit on her, his mood became blacker.  How could he be having these feelings for her?  They'd grown up together, had been friends for years, why all of a sudden did he have to start looking at her differently?

"What is wrong with you?" Steve demanded as he sat down next to his best friend.  "You've been over here drinking yourself stupid and glaring at half of the wedding guests."

By this point, Bucky was more than buzzed, but his mood hadn't improved.  He gave Steve a glare as he took another pull from the bottle of beer in his hand.

"That's it," Steve announced.  "Rowan and I are getting ready to leave, and I'm going to see if YN will drive you back home.  At this rate, you're either going to start a fight or get alcohol poisoning."

Bucky didn't say anything as Steve grabbed the bottle from his hands and stalked off.  He stood up, wobbling a little from all of the alcohol and started walking toward YN.

She saw him coming and realized that he was drunker than she'd thought.  She'd been having so much fun with her friends, she'd lost track of time.  She said goodnight to her friends and met him in the middle of the dance floor.

"Did you want to dance?" she asked as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She knew he was drunk, but she couldn't help the thrill that ran though her when his hand splayed across the bare skin between her shoulder blades.  She grasped his shoulders to help him stay steady as he began to sway to the music.

The band leader announced that Steve and Rowan were leaving, and Steve made eye contact with YN, motioning with his head that he wanted her to take Bucky home.  She nodded at Steve as he led Rowan out of the banquet hall to the horse waiting at the door.

YN led Bucky toward the door, using the excuse that she wanted to watch the newlyweds ride away.  She had to admit it was a romantic scene, Rowan sitting across Steve's lap with her head on his shoulder as one of his arms wrapped around her, his other leading the horse toward the cabin they'd rented for the night.

Once Steve and Rowan were out of sight, she turned back to Bucky.  "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go."

"You sure?" he asked, his words slurring a bit.

"I'm sure," she said as she led him to a bench by the front door.  "Why don't you wait right here and I'll go grab my jacket."

When she was sure that he was going to stay put, she rushed back into the room to grab her things.  She gave a sigh of relief when she found Bucky right where she'd left him.

"Why don't you give me the keys and I'll drive you back home?"

He stood up and she reached out to steady him as he began to topple over.  With some difficulty, he found the keys to the Mustang in the inner pocket of his suit jacket.  

She led him through the parking lot and unlocked the passenger side door, helping him to slide into the smooth leather bucket seat.  She prayed that he wouldn't pass out on her because she didn't think she'd be able to get him back out of the sports car.  Sliding behind the wheel, she adjusted the seat and the rear-view mirror.

"Can you even drive a stick?" he asked as he watched her put the key in the ignition.

She gave him a condescending glare as she pushed in the clutch and turned the key, the powerful V-8 engine roaring to life.  She'd had fantasies about driving this car, and she was glad he was too drunk to notice how she popped the clutch, leaving a trail of black rubber in the parking lot as she pulled onto the highway.

She reveled in the power of the classic car as she shifted the gears, pushing the vehicle until they were flying along the deserted road at close to 100mph.  She glanced over at Bucky and found him staring at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you drive like a maniac?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sam," she answered, "every time he pulls me over for speeding.  Good thing he loves me; I couldn't afford all of those tickets."

She let off the gas a little and slowed back down to the speed limit, enjoying the rest of the drive back to South Hills.  She was glad she wasn't driving at her earlier breakneck speeds when she felt Bucky's hand on her knee.  Her head whipped around in shock as she looked at him in disbelief.  

"I've wanted to do this all night long," he told her as his hand began to slide up the smooth skin of her thigh.

She let herself have a moment to enjoy his touch, but she knew she couldn't let it continue.  Reaching down with her right hand, she grabbed his, her fingers interlacing with his and flipping it over so that her hand rested against her thigh.  "We're almost there, Bucky."

He seemed content to let her hold his hand and she noticed his eyes start to close as she neared the entrance to his ranch.  When she made the turn onto the gravel driveway, his eyes opened again and she let out a relieved sigh.

Parking the car in the garage, she helped him out, his arm slung around her shoulders as they walked into the house.  She hadn't been in his house since she was a kid, but she remembered the way to his room.  When she tried to lead him in, he shook his head and pulled her to the other end of the hall.

"Don't sleep there anymore," he told her as he led her to the master bedroom.

She deposited him on the end of the bed as she bent down to untie his shoes.  He'd shrugged out of his suit jacket and was pulling on the knot of his tie when she stood back up to help him.  Loosening the tie, she pulled it from around his neck, pausing as she came to the buttons of the crisp white shirt he was wearing.  There was something intimate about undoing the buttons of a man's shirt, but she reminded herself that she was just helping out a friend.

He watched her as she slipped her hands inside of his shirt and started sliding it down his arms.  He pushed off of the bed, letting the shirt fall to the floor as he framed her face in his hands and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 4!  Did you enjoy getting to see more of Steve and Rowan?  What do you think YN is going to do about that kiss at the end?  I look forward to your comments!  As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

YN gave herself a moment to revel in the feel of his mouth on hers, his hands sliding down her body to grasp her hips, but she knew she couldn't let this continue. He was drunk and she just couldn't take advantage of him like this.  Besides, if she slept with him now, their friendship would be over forever.

Pulling away, she cupped his face in her hands.  "You're drunk, Bucky, and you're definitely not thinking straight right now."

His eyes were still closed as his hands slid up her back, sending a flame of desire straight through her.  When his tongue darted out to lick his lips and his teeth began dragging across the bottom one, she almost lost all of her resolve.  A woman could only take so much before she reached her breaking point and Bucky had been slowly driving her crazy for years.  Granted, he had no idea he was doing it, but her sense of decency was about to fly out of the window and to hell with the consequences. 

He finally opened his eyes to look at her, and her breath caught in her throat at the raw need radiating out of those blue-grey depths.  "I've been wanting to do that all night long."

"Bucky," she whispered, trying to put an edge of authority in her voice.  "You don't know what you're saying.  Come on now, we've been friends for years. . ."

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she put both of her hands on his chest to push him away.  "Bucky.  I'm serious.  You're too drunk to know what you're doing.  It's time for you to go to sleep."

She didn't give him a chance to protest as she pushed him back onto the bed.  He looked shocked, rejection obviously being something new for him, but he heeded her request.  She turned away to grab the clothes he'd thrown in the floor as she heard the zipper of his pants being drawn down.  She waited until after she'd hung up his shirt and suit jacket before turning around to retrieve his pants.  She was relieved to see he'd crawled under the covers and since she didn't see his underwear on the floor, he'd thankfully left them on.

"Don't go," he said after she'd finished hanging up his pants and had turned to leave.

"Bucky, it's late," she argued.

"I know," he said.  "I don't want you driving alone this late at night.  Stay with me.  I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

She knew it was a bad idea, but this might be her only chance to spend the night with the only man she'd ever loved.  Some people might judge her for her decision, but she'd deal with that later.  Right now, she was going to be selfish.

"I don't have anything else to wear," she told him.

He pointed to the dresser across the room.  "T-shirts are in the second drawer, and I have some boxers in the top one."

It felt odd to go through Bucky's underwear drawer, but YN wasn't about to crawl into bed with him wearing nothing but her panties.  When she opened the t-shirt drawer, she immediately knew which one she wanted.  Bucky had been one of the best football players back in high school, an amazing wide receiver that could catch anything Steve threw his way, so she knew when she came across one of his old shirts with the high school logo fading away, it was the one she wanted to sleep in.

By the time she'd slipped into the bathroom to change, Bucky had fallen asleep.  She thought about going on home, but temptation was too great.  He'd invited her to stay, and she could always use the excuse that she'd wanted to make sure he didn't get sick to explain away her presence in the morning.

He was on the right side of the bed, facing the door, so she slipped under the covers behind him.  Not wanting to be too forward, she scooted as close to him as she could without actually touching him and lay down facing him.  Her heart was racing, but soon exhaustion took over and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

The room was still dark when she awoke a few hours later, and she was momentarily confused about where she was.  She was groggy from a lack of sleep, but she instantly recognized the ache of desire in her body as a pair of rough hands skimmed along her skin and an eager mouth licked and nipped along the side of her neck.  By the time she realized where she was, and who she was with, her instincts had taken over and she was too far gone to talk herself out of what was either going to be the best decision she'd ever made, or the biggest mistake of her life.

She'd had her fair share of drunken one-night stands in college, so she knew that sleep had helped Bucky sober up considerably.  His mouth continued its journey down her neck to her shoulder, but was impeded by the shirt that she wore.  Bucky finally looked up at her, silently asking permission.  She took a moment to reconsider, but seeing him look at her that way, his eyes so blue and full of desire for her, she pushed down the last of her doubts and threw caution to the wind.

Pushing him onto his back, she rolled with him so that her knees were on either side of his hips.  Sitting up, she crossed her arms, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over her head.  She didn't give him a chance to react as she leaned back down and captured his mouth with her own.  She poured every ounce of love and passion she had into that kiss, and was pleased when she heard the moan rise up in his throat.

His hands had gone to her waist when she'd first flipped him on his back, but as they continued to kiss in the waning moonlight, his hands roamed over the bare expanse of her back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

She was living out every fantasy she'd ever had about this man, burying her hands in the thick strands of his dark hair as she deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out to tangle with his.  Kissing Bucky was everything she'd ever dreamed it would be, but it wasn't enough.  She wanted more.  She needed more.

As if sensing her thoughts, Bucky began to sit up, his mouth going back to the sensitive skin along her neck.  She leaned back as his hands splayed across her back, supporting her as he explored the newly uncovered flesh before him.

She was completely lost to him, letting him have his way with her as she struggled to keep her senses.  She was dizzy with lust, and he was relentless as he used his hands and mouth to show her pleasure like she'd never felt before.

She was vaguely aware of the sound of a foil packet being opened, but once Bucky had come back to her, she was oblivious to anything other than the sensation of finally being with the only man she'd ever truly wanted.  Her hands traced over every inch of him, her mouth greedily kissing and nipping at his skin.  When they finally fell over the edge together, she felt as though the world could end and she just wouldn't care.

Time was lost to her as she continued to lay beneath him, their arms and legs still tangled around one another.  She was gently running her fingers along his spine when she felt him shift.  Resting on his forearms, he raised himself up to look at her.  She worried about what she would see in his eyes after their lovemaking, but he was smiling down at her.  He leaned down to kiss her once more before rolling away to dispose of the condom.

She slid to the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up as well.  She didn't dare turn on the light, scared that the spell she was under would be broken, but she could still see a vague image of herself cast in the mirror.  She took a deep breath as she replayed every glorious second over in her mind, desperate not to forget a single thing.

When she finally returned to the bedroom, she could immediately tell that he'd fallen back asleep.  She looked at the clock on the nightstand, and seeing that it was just past five, decided that it was time to go.  She found the boxers and the shirt she'd been wearing on the floor and slipped them back on.  She found an old receipt and an ink pen on top of the chest of drawers and scrawled out a quick note in the dark before she left.

_Thought you might kill me if I took the Mustang, so I settled for the truck.  Send me a text when you're ready and I'll bring it back to you.  ~YN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 5!  So, what do you think is going to happen now that they've slept together? How do you think Bucky is going to react when he wakes up and finds her gone? I look forward to your comments!  As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

As she pulled onto the highway, heading east back toward town, the sun was just starting to rise.  The scene before her was absolutely breathtaking – the sky was every shade of red and orange imaginable as the rising sun reflected off of the low hanging clouds on the horizon.  The beauty of the sunrise was a fitting metaphor for the way she was feeling at the moment - full of hope at the start of a brand new day.  Her father had once taught her a rhyme that sailors used, "Red sky at night, sailor's delight; Red sky in morning, sailor's take warning."  The old rhyme played over and over again in her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder if the the hopes and dreams she'd had for years would be dashed before this day ended.

She pulled down the alley behind the Café as she told herself that she just didn't want to take up a parking spot on the street all day.  Deep down she knew that she didn't want to answer any questions about what had happened between her and Bucky last night.  All of the people in town would believe her if she told them that she had driven him home and then drove back to her place right after, but she didn't want to lie to them and she surely didn't want to tell them the truth.

Thankfully, the morning breakfast rush before church was busy enough to keep her mind off of what had transpired only hours ago in Bucky's bed.  Most people were more interested in talking about the wedding than to pay any attention to the fact that her hands shook a bit pouring coffee, or that she was a little absentminded when it came to their orders.

Once most of the townspeople headed off to church, she was left alone in the empty Café.  She always let Mack leave about thirty minutes before the service began to run home and collect Elena and the kids.  On the rare occasion that someone dropped by, she was more than capable of preparing their order on her own.

It seemed as though this morning everyone was either in church or still at home in bed, so she puttered around the kitchen, washing up pots and pans and checking the supplies for the daily specials.  Once she ran out of work, her hands no longer busy enough to keep her concentration, she let her mind wander back to Bucky.

She'd been so focused on reliving the way he had touched her and how it had felt to finally have the freedom to run her hands over his hard, muscular body this morning that she hadn't really stopped to consider what this would mean for the two of them.  All at once, a sickening sensation settled into her gut as she wondered if he would even want to speak to her again.  She was prepared to write the whole incident off as a one-night stand if he wanted, but could she really continue being friends with him if he decided that this morning had been a mistake?  Worry and doubt began to cloud her mind and she could feel her chest start to tighten up as it became harder and harder to draw breath into her lungs.

She rushed to the back door and threw it open, hoping that the fresh air would help calm her down before she went into a full-fledged panic attack.  Now that these thoughts had wormed their way into her mind, she was powerless to force them back out.

The lunch rush after church helped to calm her back down as she was able to focus on her customers and their idle chitchat.  She always closed after lunch on Sunday so that Mack and her other employees could spend the day with their families, but today she was dreading closing time.

Mack had finished cleaning up the kitchen, so she sent him home.  She had just grabbed a rag to start wiping down the tables when she heard the bell above the front door jangle.  Without looking up, she called out that she was closed.  When they didn't answer, she turned toward the door to find Bucky standing in the entryway, his hat in his hand, and a nervous look in his eye.

When she hadn't heard from him all day, she assumed that he would send a few of the ranch hands into town to retrieve his truck, so seeing him now had her breath catching in her throat.  She forced herself to be a rational adult and to face this head-on, so she took a deep breath and straightened her spine before speaking to him.

"Hello, Bucky."

"YN."  

The way he'd said her name had a tingle of fear creeping up her spine.  She desperately tried to read the expression on his face, but she just couldn't figure out what he was thinking.  Taking the initiative, she started back toward the kitchen.

"I've got the keys to your truck in my bag. Let me grab them for you."

"I didn't just come for the truck."

His words had her stopping dead in her tracks.  There were so many ways to read between the lines of his statement and she was terrified for him to elaborate, but she knew it was better to just rip the bandaid off and deal with consequences of their actions like adults.

"I guess you didn't," she said as she turned back toward him.

He'd moved closer to the counter, his fingers worrying the brim of his hat as his brow began to furrow.  "I was pretty drunk last night, so I'm not really sure if I remember everything that happened exactly."

She kept a barstool in the corner behind the counter for when she needed to work on the day's receipts, so she pulled it over to where he stood and took a seat.  He followed her example and sat down on the other side of the counter opposite her.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember, and I'll tell you what really happened," she suggested, a knot of fear in her belly.  What if he'd still been drunk this morning and couldn't remember what had happened between them?  What if he'd found the condom in the trash and was now regretting something he couldn't even remember?

"I remember you driving me home in the Mustang," he began as she shook her head in confirmation.  "I remember that you drive like a maniac."

She couldn't keep the smile off of her face or the bubble of laughter from escaping her lips.  He was smiling back at her, and for a moment she was hopeful that this wasn't going to end as badly as she thought it might.

"I remember you practically carrying me to my room, and helping me get undressed."  He stopped as a faint blush began creeping up his neck.  He ducked his head before he continued.  "I remember kissing you."

She waited for a moment, but when he didn't say anything else, she asked, "Is that all you remember?"

He looked back up at her, his blue-grey eyes full of doubt and confusion.  "Was it a dream, or did this morning really happen?"

She couldn't tell whether he wanted her to say yes or no, and she suddenly felt as though the room was closing in on her.  Should she lie and tell him that she'd left and he must have dreamt anything else that he thought had happened, or did she tell him the truth and risk having her heart shattered into a million pieces?  A war raged on in her mind as she struggled with this decision.  She knew that the next words out of her mouth would be the single defining moment of her life.

"It really happened," she said, her voice barely a whisper.  She held her breath as she waited to see what he would say or do next.

His eyes never wavered from hers, and it was as though he was searching for the answer to something only he knew the question to.  Every moment that he stayed silent had her heart beating faster and faster in her chest.

"I wasn't. . .I mean. . .I'm not really sure. . .I'd had so much to drink. . .I didn't force you, did I?" he finally asked, his face full of torment as his mind went to the worst case scenario.

YN immediately reached across the counter and grabbed his hands, looking him straight in the eye.  "No, Bucky," she told him, trying desperately to drive those thoughts out of his mind.  "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

He closed his eyes, a relieved breath pouring out from his parted lips.  He held onto to her hands for a moment as he let his adrenaline levels drop back down to normal.  When he finally raised his head to look at her, she could see a trace of mischief behind those sultry eyes.  He gave her a cocky grin as his eyebrows did a little wiggle.  "You wanted me?"

She let go of his hands and sat back on her stool, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  This was the Bucky she knew and loved, but she was still a little nervous about what would happen next.

"It was dark, and I wasn't really sure who was laying next to me," she teased.  "It's been a while and you seemed to know what you were doing. . ."

His expression changed in an instant.  One minute he'd been full of conceit and feeling like a stud, and the next, his ego had been popped like a balloon and all of his earlier guffaw was now gone.  "You didn't know. . .it didn't matter to you who. . .wait just a second. . .you said my name.  I distinctly remember you calling out my name, doll."

She had tried to hold back her mirth as his fragile male ego had been bruised, but when he began blubbering she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.  "Well, eventually I figured out it was you, there's not another cowboy in this town that uses that much product in his hair."

Every word that came out of her mouth deflated his bravado a little bit more, but when she winked at him, he finally realized that she was messing with him.  He was off of his stool and around the counter before she knew what had happened.  He grabbed her hips and twisted her around, hoisting her up to sit on the counter, as he stood between her legs.  

She instantly recognized the look in his eyes, as it was the same one she'd seen this morning as she'd lain beneath him.  She only had a minute to process what was happening before his mouth was on hers, his fingers digging into her hips.

Her hands reached up of their own accord, burying them in his hair again, struggling to hold onto her sanity as he used his mouth to drive her crazy yet again.  She eventually wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could, a strangled moan falling from her parted lips.

He nipped at her bottom lip, before finally breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.  She was struggling to draw air into her lungs, but he was having just as much trouble as she was, so she didn't feel too bad about it.

"What the hell, YN?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.  "How did this happen, and what are we going to do about?"

All of her previous insecurities came rushing back as she tried to figure out just what he meant.  She tried to think of something to say, but it was as though she was powerless to speak.

"We've been friends for years, doll," he continued as he reached up to brush his thumb over her cheek.

"We're still friends, Bucky," she said, finally finding her voice again.

"Of course we're still friends, but this," he said as he pointed from him to her and back to him, "isn't what friends do."

"Why can't it be?" she asked, shocking not only him, but herself.

"What are you suggesting, YN?"  His eyes had grown dark and his expression was as serious as it had been when he'd first come into the Café.

"Why can't we still be friends, and. . .you know?"

He gave her a smirk.  "I need you to say it doll."

"Fine, Bucky," she snapped.  "Why can't we just be friends with benefits?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 6!  What did you think about their conversation? How do you feel about her suggestion to be "friends with benefits?" I look forward to your comments!_


	7. Chapter 7

The second the words left her lips, she regretted them.  Why on earth would she suggest being friends with benefits with Bucky Barnes?  This was a complete disaster, but deep down she knew she'd do anything to keep him in her life and especially in her bed.  If this morning was any indication, the benefits of this arrangement were going to be substantial.  

Bucky took a moment to look at her, making sure that she was actually being serious.  This is not where he thought this was going to go and if anyone had told him yesterday that he'd be having this conversation with YN today, he would've called them a liar.  As it was, he'd spent the entire day thinking about her in his bed, and it had driven him crazy not knowing if it had been real.  He'd never thought of her like that before – well, maybe a few times last night after he'd gotten a few beers in him – but now he couldn't look at her and not remember the way she'd said his name in a breathless whisper as she came apart beneath him.

"Are you sure about this, doll?" he asked, just to be sure.

She gave him a smirk and leaned in to kiss him again.  "I'm positive."

Bucky pulled her from the stool and started to drag her toward the back stairs leading up to her apartment above the restaurant.

She dug her heels in, forcing him to stop and look back at her.  "What's wrong?"

She swept her free hand in an arc to encompass the whole Café.  "As much as I'd love a repeat of this morning, I still need to finish closing up."

Bucky took a deep breath.  "Tell me what you need me to do."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing that this time his offer of help was a purely selfish one.  She grabbed a rag and threw it at him.  "Go wipe down the tables and lock the front door while I close out the register and wipe down the counter."

Mack had washed most of the dishes, so it should have only taken a few minutes to finish closing up, but Bucky had other plans.  Once he'd locked the door and flipped the sign, he'd quickly wiped the tables down and moved behind the counter.  She'd just finished tallying the days receipts and was wiping down the counter when he came up behind her.  She tried to ignore his hands on her hips as she continued her task, but when he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, she froze.

Bucky's hands began to slide around her waist to her belly, lifting the hem of her shirt to place his rough hands on her bare skin.  Dropping the rag, she twisted her head to meet his lips in a fiery kiss that threatened to turn her into a puddle of desire at his feet.

He pulled away, but his hands were still busy as they grazed lower and flipped the button of her jeans.  "Are you finished?"

"Not with you," she said as she spun out of his grasp and pulled him toward the staircase.

 

Bucky had ended up spending the rest of the night with her, which truly shocked her.  She'd assumed that once they'd had their fill of each other, he'd be on his way back to South Hills.  She was amazed how easy things were between them.  There had been no awkward silences and their conversations had flowed like they always did.  She actually learned things about him that she hadn't known, and he'd been surprised at some of the things she'd told him about her life.

When he'd left just before dawn, she'd been sad to see him go, but he promised that he'd see her later.  She'd hung onto the word "see."  He hadn't said he'd talk to her later, but that he would see her later.  She knew she was walking a fine line, and that this had the potential to blow up in her face, but right now she had Bucky Barnes in her bed, and she'd figure out how to heal her broken heart once it was all over.

 

He'd been true to his word, and had shown up right before closing time.  Her stomach had done somersaults when she'd seen him walk through the door, and when he'd flashed her a knowing smile, it was all she could do not to drop the coffee pot she was holding.  He hadn't said much as he sat at the counter and ate his dinner while she finished her work. 

When the last customer had left, he'd gotten up and walked to the door to lock up for her.  She hadn't asked, but he'd stepped right in to help bus the last few tables and start washing dishes while she closed out the register.  It wasn't until she'd turned out the lights and started toward the stairs that he'd grabbed her and kissed her.  The anticipation had been building for the past hour and they'd barely made it up to her apartment before they'd ripped each other's clothes off.

This pattern continued all week long and although she was absolutely exhausted, she'd never been happier in her life.  She knew the other shoe would drop eventually, but she hushed her inner voice and continued to enjoy his attentions.

 

Friday started off like any other day, and then she'd checked the mail.  When she saw the letter from her university, her mind immediately went into panic mode.  She'd finished up her last class back in May and had graduated with honors, so she couldn't imagine what this letter could be about.

Taking it into the kitchen, she sat on a stool and ripped it open.  It was from her favorite undergrad professor, Dr. Carter.  Peggy had been the one to encourage her to take the online classes to get her Master's degree, and she was so grateful that she'd cared enough to think of her when the program had been introduced.  Peggy was now telling her that they were starting a Doctorate program that would allow her to simultaneously teach on campus and work on her dissertation.  

She'd always imagined that she would eventually be a college professor, but when her parents had decided to move, she'd come home to run the Café instead.  She'd held out the hope that her parents would get bored with their RV adventures and come home, but after all of these years, it was looking like they never would.

YN held the letter to her chest as she struggled to come to terms with Peggy's offer.  This time last week, she would have been ecstatic for this opportunity, but now that she'd finally gotten Bucky to notice her, she was hesitant.

Feeling conflicted, she picked up her phone and shot a quick text to Jemma and Daisy.  She told them that she had some big news and needed a girls night.  When they'd told her they were in, she quickly texted Bucky to let him know that she'd be busy that evening.  He'd texted back that the guys were having a poker night, but if she weren't opposed to the idea, he'd come by after.  She told him she'd text him when she got home and put her phone away to finish her day.

She'd left Mack to close up so she could grab a quick shower and meet the girls at the little pizza place around the corner.  She was running a little behind, so she was glad to see them both already there with a piping hot pizza waiting on her.

They'd spent the first few minutes devouring the thick, pan crust pizza loaded down with all of their favorite toppings, but eventually they'd inquired as to why she'd needed to meet up with them.

"Read this," she said as she handed them the letter from Peggy.

"YN," Jemma exclaimed once she'd finished reading.  "This is amazing, it's what you've always wanted."

"This is awesome, YN," Daisy said as she reached across the table to squeeze YN's hand.

"It is, isn't it?" YN asked.

Daisy was the first to notice.  "Why don't you seem more excited about this?"  She cocked her head as she studied her friend.  "There's something else you're not telling us."

Jemma looked from YN to Daisy and back to YN.  "Daisy's right.  You have a glow about you."  Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure it out.  "You're seeing someone, aren't you?"

Daisy's eyes grew large as she realized the truth.  "You're screwing Bucky."

YN's head whipped around to see if anyone had heard Daisy's outburst as she frantically tried to shush her.  "I was going to tell you guys, I promise I was, it was just. . ."

"You were too busy knocking boots with the object of your lifelong obsession to worry about your friends?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

YN started to argue, but realized it was useless.  "Pretty much, yeah."

"When did this happen?" Jemma asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as she leaned over the table.

"Come on, Jemma," Daisy said.  "It happened the night of the wedding, right?"

"Yes," YN confirmed, trying and failing to keep a goofy grin off of her face, "and every night since."

Jemma's mouth dropped open as Daisy threw her head back and began to laugh.  "Way to go, YN"

"So, now you see my dilemma," YN said after Daisy had stopped laughing.  "Things are finally starting to go somewhere with Bucky, and now this.  I don't know what to do."

"What did Bucky have to say about the offer?" Jemma asked.

"I haven't told him yet," YN admitted with a sheepish smile.  "I wanted to get your opinion first."

"I get that, sweetie," Daisy began, "but we're not the ones you're dating.  I think you need to talk to your boyfriend about this first."

YN hung her head as she finally confessed the truth.  "That's just it.  Bucky and I aren't exactly dating, so to speak."

Jemma seemed confused, but Daisy caught on pretty quick.  "Friends with benefits?  Really, YN?  How'd you let him talk you into that?"  She shook her head in anger.  "I can't believe you'd agree to that, even if it is Bucky Barnes."

YN bit her bottom lip and gave her friends a pained look.  "It was actually my suggestion."

"You didn't?" Jemma asked, her disappointed mom voice making YN feel about an inch tall.  "Why, YN?"

YN started to answer, but Daisy cut her off.  "I'll tell you why.  She's been in love with him since she was a kid and she'd do just about anything to have him in her life.  Even if it means giving up the opportunity of a lifetime."

Daisy didn't give either YN or Jemma a chance to respond as she stormed out of the restaurant.  YN glanced back at Jemma to see a look of pity on her friend's face.  "I haven't decided one way or the other yet.  I wanted your opinions, and I guess I just got Daisy's."

"You're not going to like this," Jemma began, "but I happen to agree with her.  If you and Bucky were actually dating, if he actually had real feelings for you, I might think differently.  I'm not judging you for what you're doing, but you can't throw your life away for a relationship that's never going to go anywhere."

"You don't know that, Jemma," YN argued, willing her friend to understand.  

"YN, be honest with yourself for once," Jemma snapped.  "We all know that you didn't come back here to save the Café.  You came back here for him, but he never wanted you."

"Jemma." YN was shocked at her friend's outburst.  She would've expected it from Daisy, but not from Jemma.

"I can't sit back and stay quiet any longer, YN," Jemma said as she rose to leave.  "I've enjoyed having you back here, but you'll never be happy running that Café and living off the scraps Bucky deems fit to throw your way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 7! What did you think about Dr. Carter's offer - should she leave Thousand Oaks and go back to school? How did you feel about the way Daisy and Jemma reacted to her “big news?"  I look forward to your comments!_


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky was in the middle of repairing a line of fence when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.  Taking off his gloves and wiping his hands on the legs of his jeans, he stood and pulled the phone out.  A smile spread across his face as he read the name of the sender, but it soon dropped when he saw what it said.

He knew he shouldn't be so disappointed that she wanted to spend time with her friends, but he couldn't help it.  He texted her back, saying that he was going to poker night with the guys.  Technically, it was poker night, but he'd had no intentions of going this week - not that she needed to know that.  His fingers paused over the screen as he debated writing the next line, but he swallowed his doubts and asked if he could come by afterward.  He held his breath as he waited for her answer, his heart to starting to pound in his chest.  What if she said no?

When her text came through and he read her words, he was finally able to breath again.  She said she'd text him when she got home.  Deep down he knew he should be concerned that he was already so wrapped up in her, but he brushed it aside and told himself that it was just great sex.

 

After he'd finished up for the day and grabbed a shower, he headed over to Blackwater Falls.  They'd started having poker night at Peter's after the girls had moved in over there a few years back.

Sam's truck was parked in front of the house and Bucky pulled in beside him and hopped out.  They'd stopped knocking on one another's doors years ago, so he let himself in and headed toward the den off of the kitchen.  He grabbed a beer from the fridge before he made his way into Peter's man cave.  

"Hey, buddy," Peter called out when he spotted Bucky.  "Welcome another fun filled night at The Milano."

"Man, you have got to give that up," Sam teased as he jabbed Peter in the ribs with his elbow.

Bucky took his seat and tipped his bottle toward the ladies in lieu of a greeting as he jumped in to defend Peter.  "Don't listen to him, Peter.  He's just jealous because you actually got to meet her."

Peter looked over his shoulder at the framed autographed poster of his teenage crush and smiled.  Alyssa Milano had heard about his work with troubled kids at the ranch through a friend of a friend, and had come to check it out herself a few years ago.  She'd tweeted about the work he was doing and almost overnight, his business had skyrocketed.  He attributed his success to her and started calling his man cave The Milano in honor of her.  

"Are we going to ogle Alyssa Milano all night, or are we going to play poker?" Nat asked as she cut the deck of cards and began shuffling.

As the night wore on, Bucky struggled to pay attention to the game.  He'd limited himself to two beers so he would be able to drive, but his mind was centered on YN.  He'd lost a good number of hands by letting his mind wander to thoughts of her.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Sam asked Bucky.

Bucky looked up from the phone in his lap with a guilty look.  "No, it's nothing.  I'm just waiting on a text from a friend."

The group all exchanged a confused look.  

"All of your friends are sitting right here, Bucky," Maria pointed out as she took a swig of her beer.  

Wanda sat back in her chair as a devious grin spread across her face.  "I don't think he's talking about that kind of friend, Maria."

Peter and Sam looked at one another as realization began to dawn on both of their faces.  Peter clapped Bucky on the back as he smiled and nodded his head in pride.  "Way to go, Buck.  Who's the lucky lady?"

Nat cocked her head as she stared Bucky down.  "It's YN, isn't it?"

"Who's YN?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at his friends around the table.  "Do we know a YN?"

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Nat asked with a smirk as she leaned back in her seat to enjoy the next few minutes.

"YN is Pip," Bucky said with a huff.

The smile on Maria's face fell as she leaned forward and slammed her beer bottle on the table.  "Pip?  My Pip? What the hell Bucky?  She's just a kid."

"She just finished her Master's degree, Maria," Wanda said as she gave her friend an exasperated look.  "She's not a kid anymore."

"She just finished. . .wait. . .what?" Maria was struggling to put her thoughts into words.  "Hold on a minute.  How do you know this Wanda?"

Wanda shrugged as she looked around the room at her friends.  They, too, seemed surprised that she knew that much about the girl Maria used to babysit.  "I happened to be in the Café the day she got the letter from her university.  She was so excited that she was graduating with honors that she gave everyone free dessert that day."

"Ok, that's great and all," Peter chimed in as he turned to Bucky, "but the real question is, how did the two of you hook up?"

All eyes turned back to Bucky and he began to squirm in his seat.  "I eat at the Café a lot these days and we talk."

Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief.  "Okay," he drawled out.  "I eat there pretty often myself, and I still call her Pip.  Why hasn't she asked me to start calling her YN?"

Peter smacked Sam across the chest.  "Dude, you're not sleeping with her."  He turned back to Bucky, leaning closer.  "Wait, why is she sleeping with you?  We all know I'm the best looking one in this bunch."

Wanda and Nat both turned to Maria with expectant glances.  Maria raised her hands in the air and shook her head in denial.  "I'm not going there."

"Going where?" Bucky asked, suddenly interested in this conversation.

Nat raised her eyebrow in question, but when Maria still refused to comment, she turned to Bucky.  "YN may have had a little bit of a crush on you when she was a kid."

"She did?" he asked, unable to keep the goofy grin off of his face.

"You really like her," Wanda said as she gave Bucky a knowing smile.

"No, it's not like that," Bucky quickly downplayed, forcing the smile from his face.  "It's nothing serious."

"Bucky Barnes," Maria warned in a menacing tone.  "I swear to God, if you are toying with her emotions. . ."

"Calm down, Maria," Bucky said as he reached across the table to lay hand over hers.  "She's the one who set the ground rules."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  "What kind of ground rules?"

Bucky sighed as he hung his head and ran his hands though his hair.  "She just wants to keep things casual, you know, a friends with benefits kinda thing."

"She said that?" Nat questioned with a disbelieving look.

Bucky looked up in exasperation.  "Yes.  She was the one who suggested it."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he started to put the pieces together.  "Wait a second.  You like her, don't you?  You really like her."

Bucky was started to get frustrated with this conversation.  "Of course I like her, Peter.  She's smart, and funny, and beautiful, and sexy as hell, and who wouldn't like a girl like that?"

"You don't just like her," Nat observed, remembering the way Bucky acted at the wedding.  "You're falling in love with her."  When Bucky started to deny it, she held up a finger to silence him and keep going.  "You've been distracted all night, constantly checking your phone.  She blew you off tonight and you can't stand it.  Did she tell you she'd text you for a booty call once she finished up with her plans for this evening?"

Bucky swallowed hard, hating the fact that Nat was so observant.  "It's not like we're in each other's pocket.  We both have lives, but if you must know, then yes, I'm waiting for her to text me."  He gave Nat a steely glare.  "You have no room to judge, Natalia.  Last time I checked you were still stringing poor Wade along.  How long has he been in love with you?"

Nat bristled at both the mention of Wade's name, as well as Bucky's use of her full name.  Only her mother called her Natalia.  "Wade knew what he was getting himself into when we started hooking up. . ."

"How is my situation any different?" he interrupted.  "We're both consenting adults and we both went into this relationship knowing what the other one expected."

"It's a relationship now?" Wanda asked with a laugh.  "I wish Steve and Rowan were here to witness this.  Bucky Barnes is in a relationship – I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"You guys are reading way too much into this," Bucky complained as the phone in lap began to vibrate.  He couldn't control the sappy smile that spread across his face as he read her message.  Looking back up at his friends, he found them all shaking their heads at him.  "Whatever.  It's been fun, but I have better things to do than sit here and be judged by all of you."

Bucky rose to leave, giving everyone a little salute as he made his way back to the front door.  Maria looked around the group and with a sigh, she got up and followed him to the door.

"Bucky," she called out, causing him to stop and turn toward her.  She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she started speaking.  "Look, I know we were all giving you a hard time back there, but seriously, please be careful with Pip."

"First of all," Bucky said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.  "I think it's about time we all let that nickname die.  Her name is YN.  Secondly, she and I are on the same page, Maria.  I'd like to think we're both adult enough to let the other one know if that changes."

He didn't give Maria a chance to respond as he walked out of the house and climbed into his truck.  He knew it should worry him that he was so eager to spend time with YN, but he refused to let his friends' concerns ruin his good mood as he began the drive into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 8!  What did you think about poker night with all of Bucky's friends? How do you feel about Maria's warning for Bucky to be careful with YN? I look forward to your comments!_


	9. Chapter 9

The lights were out in the Café, so Bucky pulled around to the back and headed up the fire escape to the back door.  He lightly rapped his knuckles against the door, and almost instantly, YN yanked open the door and pulled him inside.

With one flick of her hand, his hat fell back to the floor as she buried her hands in his hair and fitted her lips to his.  He was unprepared for her onslaught, but he was quick to catch up.  Crouching slightly, he ran his hands over her hips and grabbed the backs of her thighs to hoist her up into his arms.  He knew the way to her bedroom by heart at this point, never breaking the kiss as he carried her back and let her down at the edge of the bed.

Her hands were busy ridding him of his clothes as he did the same to her.  It took a lot longer than it should have, but after each article of clothing hit the floor, they came back together, hands and lips exploring the newly uncovered flesh.

One he had her beneath him, he finally felt as though he could breathe.  He'd been longing for this moment all day, and from the way she had greeted him, he thought she felt the same.  

When he reached into the nightstand drawer for a condom, the light from the small lamp caught her face and he finally noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.  A wave of panic engulfed him, followed by a surge of rage he hadn't felt in years.

"What's wrong, doll?" he asked as his fingers brushed over her cheeks. "Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head and tried to kiss him, hoping that she could distract him enough to forget the matter, but he pulled away and waited for her to answer.

"It's nothing, Bucky," she lied.  "A stupid fight with my friends.  I just want to forget about it."

He ran a hand down the side of her face.  "You know you can always talk to me, YN."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or keep crying.  How could she talk to him about this?  How would he react if she told him that she'd gotten into a fight with her friends because of the amazing job offer she'd gotten?  Knowing him, he'd encourage her to take the job and leave Thousand Oaks forever, but she wasn't sure she was ready for that.  She'd then have to tell him that she didn't want to leave because she was in love with him, and she knew he'd freak out at that little tidbit of information.  She was so tired of thinking, and she wanted to forget about her problems and the decisions that were waiting for her to make.  All she wanted to do was feel. She wanted to feel Bucky's lips on hers, his hands on her body, she wanted to lose herself completely so that she couldn't form a coherent thought if her life depended on it.  

"I don't want to talk, Bucky," she said, finally answering his question.  "We both know that's not why I texted you."

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she wrapped her legs around him and rolled over so that he was now pinned beneath her.  She started at his jaw, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat and chest as he lay paralyzed, struggling to come to terms with her last statement.

Her words shouldn't have this much of an effect on him, but they did.  In that moment, he knew Nat had been right. He was falling in love with her, or he was already in love with her, he wasn't exactly sure at the moment.  He needed time to think, to figure out how to fix the mess he'd gotten himself into, but between her mouth and her hands, she was making it impossible to put two thoughts together.

Deciding to deal with it tomorrow, he gave her what she wanted tonight, but it wasn't the same for him anymore.  Every touch, every kiss, every sigh now held a weight they hadn't before, and for him, at least, it wasn't just sex.  He might not have been ready to tell her how he felt, but he did everything he could to show her.

 

When she awoke the next morning, she rolled over and reached out for him, only to find his side of the bed vacant and cold.  Her heart ached knowing that he was already gone, but when she went to pull his pillow to her, she was surprised to hear the crinkle of paper.  Sitting up, she unfolded the slip and read the words he written.  

_We need to talk, but it can wait until later.  – B_

Those first four words weren't exactly the ones you wanted to read upon waking up, and immediately a feeling of dread settled in.  Had she been too needy last night?  Had her tear-stained face scared him off?  She racked her brain for something, some clue as to what she'd done wrong, but she couldn't come up with anything.  She would have understood his reaction this morning if she'd unloaded all of her concerns on him last night, but she hadn't.  Now she was left to spend the entire day wondering if last night had truly been their last night together.

 

She'd worked autopilot all day, barely able to go through the motions.  Elena had picked up on her mood and had worked twice as hard to make sure that the customers got their orders and drink refills in a timely manner.  Thank goodness she had Mack and Elena to help her run this place, or this day would have been a complete disaster.

She was just about to hand things over to the couple and call it a day when Maria and Wanda came through the door.  She'd always liked Wanda, she was so sweet and kind, but Maria was like the older sister she'd never had.  Seeing her today was like coming across an oasis in the desert.  She was already so raw from her fight with Jemma and Daisy and then Bucky's cryptic note this morning.  All she wanted was a shoulder to lean on, and she knew that Maria would always be there for her.

YN handed her order pad to Elena and told her that she was going to sit down for a bit.  She nodded toward an empty table in the back and Wanda and Maria followed her over.

"You look like hell." Maria wasn't one for beating around the bush, a quality YN had always appreciated in her.

"I feel like hell," YN told her with a grimace.  "What brings you two in here tonight?"

"I may be wrong," Wanda said, "but I think we're here to talk about the same thing that has you looking so down."

YN's eyes shot to Maria, a look of guilt on her face.  "You two know."

Maria gave her a pained smile.  "We all know."

Realization dawned on YN and at once she thought she knew why Bucky had wanted to talk.  "You told him, didn't you?"

"No," Wanda assured her, reaching across the table to grasp her hands.  "Nat mentioned that you'd had a crush on him when you were a kid, but neither of us said anything else."

Maria placed her hands over Wanda's.  "You know I would never do that to you, sweetie, but you're going to have to tell him eventually."

YN pulled free and sat back in her chair.  "I'm not sure what happened last night, but I think it's about over anyway.  He left me a note this morning that said we needed to talk."  She paused when they both grimaced.  "I know, the four words no one ever wants to hear.  I'm not sure if it was something I said or did, or maybe it was something one of you guys said last night. . ."

"I don't want to put the blame on you," Maria interrupted, "but when he got your text last night, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face."

"Then it is my fault," YN said as she buried her face in her hands.  "This is a disaster.  What am I going to do?"

"I can tell you what you're not going to do," Wanda chimed in.  "I've read enough of Sophie Devereaux's romance novels to know that lack of communication is the number one reason for drama in a relationship."

"Wanda," Maria said with a sigh.  "I love Sophie Devereaux as much as the next woman, but YN isn't living in a romance novel right now.  This is real life. . ."

"That's my point, Maria," Wanda interrupted.  "The two of them need to talk."  Turning back to YN, she said, "Don't bottle things up just because you're scared of how he might react.  Tell him how you feel."

"You're right, Wanda," YN said as she heard the bell over the door ring.  Looking up, she saw the one man she would have never expected walk into her restaurant .  "Ladies, you're going to have to excuse me, an old friend just showed up out of the blue."

YN jumped from her seat and raced across the room.  He saw her just before she threw her arms around his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around as she screamed his name.

"Scott Lang, what are you doing here?"

Scott put her down, and held her at arm's length.  "You told me if I ever wanted to try my hand at being a cowboy, Thousand Oaks was the place to come."

She shook her head as she led him to an empty table.  It wasn't until he'd sat down that she noticed the tall blond that was with him. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners?  I'm YN, and you are?"

"My friends call me Vis," he said in a British accent.  "I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet the famous YN."

Scott pulled her down into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Vis and I met out in California and we got to talking about my time in Missoula.  He mentioned that he'd always wanted to work on a horse ranch, so we packed up and headed here.  I told him my best friend in the entire world lived in a ranching town and she'd hook us up with a job."

YN framed Scott's face in her hands as she gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek.  Pulling away with a laugh, she turned back to Vis.  "I can only imagine the stories this one told you about me.  You probably shouldn't believe half of them."  She looked back at Scott with a huge smile on her face.  "You have no idea how good it is to see you right now.  You also dropped by at the perfect time.  I happen to have a few friends here that might be able to help the two of you get a job."

YN looked back over her shoulder and motioned for Wanda and Maria to join them.  

The two women had been sitting back and curiously watching YN's interaction with the strangers.  They had no idea who the two men were, but they were anxious to find out.

"I call the dark haired one," Maria said in a whisper as she and Wanda walked across the room.

Wanda gave her friend a scandalized look.  "Maria."

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.  "You heard them, they're just friends.  Besides, YN's pretty much dating one of my best friends, why can't I date hers?"

"You're incorrigible," Wanda said, "but you know I have a weakness for British accents, so I'll take the blond." 

YN introduced the four of them and explained how she and Scott had gone to college together and he was here looking for a job at a ranch.  Wanda and Maria were more than happy to tell them about their work at Blackwater Falls, and soon the four of them were deep into conversation about the ranch.  YN felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she excused herself and went to the back to check her messages.

She'd completely forgotten about Bucky when Scott had shown up, but now the feeling of dread settled back into her gut as she pulled up his message.  Her worst fears were realized when she read what he'd written.

_Something came up.  Won't be by tonight._

YN's legs gave out from beneath her as she slid down the wall and sat in the floor.  All she wanted to do was cry, but she had a restaurant full of people to deal with.  Taking a moment to catch her breath, she pulled herself together and plastered a fake smile on her face before heading back out to finish her day.

 

Bucky had spent the entire day thinking about YN.  It wasn't much different than every other day his thoughts had been focused on her, but now that he was ready to admit to himself that he was in love with her, things were different.  He'd never been in love before – well, not real love.  There'd been Dot back in high school. He'd convinced himself he was in love with her, but they'd both known it was purely lust and had parted on good terms.  He'd heard she'd gotten married to a dentist down in Florence and had a couple of kids now.

Thinking about Steve and Rowan and all they'd gone through had helped him steel his resolve for the conversation he needed to have with YN.  He'd watched his two friends fight their feelings for years before they'd finally admitted that they couldn't live without the other one.  That's how he felt about YN.  She'd always been a part of his life, but it wasn't until he'd finally seen her in that ridiculous excuse for a dress that he'd realized that he didn't just want to be her friend.

He spent half of the day worried that she wouldn't return his feelings, that she was truly only interested in a physical relationship with him.  He came up with a thousand different scenarios for how she would react to his confession, but when he walked up the stairs to the Café and looked through the window, he realized that he'd forgotten one.

Seeing YN sitting in another man's lap, kissing another man, had been like a vise crushing his heart.  He wanted to write it off as her just being friendly, but seeing the way she looked at the other man, the way she smiled down at him tore Bucky in two.  What was worse was the way he was looking at her.  Bucky recognized the look in the other man's eye because it was the same look he saw in his own eyes when he thought about her.  He didn't know who this man was, but one thing was for certain – he loved YN and she loved him, and Bucky wasn't sure where that left him.

He turned around and walked back down the stairs.  He sat in his truck for a few moments, thinking about the scene he'd just witnessed.  He never dreamed he would ever end up in this situation.  He'd always thought when he fell in love, it would be simple and uncomplicated.  Since he'd woken up the morning after the wedding to find YN in his bed, nothing had been simple and uncomplicated, and now he realized that he was in over his head.  He grabbed his phone and sent YN a text.  She probably wouldn't care that he wasn't coming by tonight, but at least he could say he'd done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 9! What did you think about Scott and Vis showing up? Do you think Maria and Wanda may have a chance at a happy ending themselves? How did you feel about Bucky's reaction to seeing YN and Scott together at the end - could this be the end of their relationship?  I look forward to your comments!_


	10. Chapter 10

YN went back out in the dining room and found her friends laughing and joking as though they'd known each other their wholes lives. She saw the gleam of interest in Maria's eyes and took a moment to consider her and Scott together. She'd always tried to fix Scott up with girls she knew in college, but no one ever seemed right for him. Maria, on the other hand, would be perfect. They both had that dry sense of humor, and while both of them might bend the rules to fit their needs, they always did it with the best of intentions.

She didn't know much about Scott's new friend, Vis, but he seemed to have captivated Wanda. His accent alone would have been enough, but he genuinely seemed like a nice guy, even if he was a bit naïve. Wanda had seen a lot in her life before Tony and his wife had adopted her and Nat from Russia. While not technically related, the two girls had bonded in the orphanage following the deaths of their parents when they were only around three or four years old, and were closer than some sisters that YN knew. YN was happy that Wanda might have found someone that wasn't from around here and could relate to the feeling of being different from the rest of the residents of Thousand Oaks.

Elena ushered YN back to the table with her friends, assuring her that she and Mack were perfectly capable of handling the Café for the rest of the night. Doing her best to fix a smile on her face and pushing Bucky to the back of her mind, YN walked back over and took a seat.

 

Her friends had left and the Café had been closed for about a half hour. Elena and Mack had already left, but YN was hesitant to walk up the stairs to her apartment. This would be the first night she'd slept there alone in almost a week. In the grand scheme of things, she and Bucky hadn't been together long enough for her to miss having him around, but between her lifelong fantasies and the reality of the past week, she couldn't help but see him everywhere she looked.

She knew she was stalling, hoping that he would change his mind and come knocking on her door, but eventually she'd been forced to face the fact that he just wasn't coming tonight. Turning off the light, she trudged up the stairs, her footsteps heavy as the weight of her broken heart dragged her deeper into despair.

 

She'd tossed and turned all night, her arms instinctively reaching out for a man that wasn't there. She'd awoken before dawn, simultaneously feeling too tired to get up and yet too exhausted to fall back asleep and deal with the dreams of Bucky that had plagued her all night long.

She'd made plans to meet Maria, Wanda, Scott, and Vis for lunch at the resort forty-five minutes north of town. They had a lovely buffet and the scenery was breathtaking. She hated that Scott had shown up during one of the worst times in her life, but she was determined to show him all of the beauty Montana had to offer. A part of her was also glad that he was here now – it was as though fate knew she'd need her friend's quirky sense of humor to get her through the next few weeks.

Dragging herself out of bed, she walked toward the bathroom for a shower, steeling her nerves for her first full day without Bucky. 

 

The Sunday morning crowd was usually her favorite. She loved seeing Stan and Happy sitting at their usual table in the corner, drinking coffee and arguing over the other one's breakfast choices. Happy was a stickler for staying healthy, so he always chose the egg white veggie omelet with fresh fruit, while Stan was continually reminding his friend that you only lived once as he dumped maple syrup over both his double stack of pancakes and his side of sausage. 

Once Mack and Elena had returned from church, YN went back upstairs to change before Maria picked her up to head to the resort for lunch. She'd just come back downstairs when she saw her friend's SUV pull up to the curb. She waved goodbye to Elena and forced another fake smile on her face. At this rate, her face was bound to either break, or freeze like that forever.

 

She'd chosen to sit in the back with Wanda and Vis so Maria and Scott could have some time to get to know one another better. Her love life might be a hot mess right now, but she could at least do her best to encourage her two friends into finding the happiness she'd now convinced herself she'd never have.

The two men had been curious about everything they saw, Wanda and Maria acting like tour guides as they pointed out various landmarks and other notable features they passed on their way to the resort.

"Wow," Scott had said once they'd rounded the last turn and the resort came into view.

"Wanda's mother actually designed this building," YN informed Scott and Vis.

"Is that so?" Vis asked as he turned toward Wanda.

"Yes," Wanda said with a beaming smile. "She's a wonderful architect."

Scott turned around in his seat to face Wanda. "That's amazing. Does she still live in Thousand Oaks?"

Wanda's smile faltered a bit before she could stop herself. "No, she doesn't. She and Dad divorced a few years ago and she moved back to Missoula to work at her old firm, Coulson, Fury and Pierce."

"You must miss her," Vis commented, picking up on Wanda's subtle change in mood.

"I do," Wanda admitted, "but she's so happy being back to work, and Nat and I go up every few weeks to see her."

Maria had found a parking spot and the five of them walked across the lot to the wide staircase leading up to the lobby of the resort. The entry way had hardwood floors that gleamed in the sun shining down through the skylights above. The women turned right and headed toward the main dining room, the two men trailing behind as their attention was drawn to the different features they saw along the vast hallway.

They'd been shown to a large round table in the corner near a wall of windows that overlooked the jagged peaks of the Rockies in the distance. They were all starving and quickly made their initial choices from the buffet before coming back to the table.

"So, YN," Scott began, talking around a bite of roast beef. "I figured you'd have sold that Café and moved back to Missoula by now. You always had such big dreams."

Maria and Wanda froze, their eyes darting toward YN in panic. She knew they would never rat her out, but this was Scott, and she'd never been able to keep anything from him before. It would be useless to try now.

"I'm actually thinking about putting it up for sale next week," she said. She shot a glance toward the other two women to find looks of shock on their faces.

Maria put her fork down as she gave YN a sympathetic look. "You don't think you're being a bit hasty?"

"I know what you're thinking," YN began, "but I didn't get a chance to explain the rest of the story to you before Scott showed up." She paused for a minute, hating to make this announcement so soon after Scott had come into town. "I got a letter from my former professor, Dr. Carter. The University of Montana is starting a new doctorate program that will allow me to teach undergraduate classes while I work on my dissertation. It's a great opportunity and she's already pushed through my approval. I just need to let her know that I'm interested."

"That's great, sweetie," Scott said as he laid a hand over hers. "I always knew you would be a college professor some day. I mean, let's face it, if it weren't for you forcing me to study, I would have never graduated."

"Does Bucky know about this?" Maria asked, too worried about her friend making a rash decision to think about the consequences of her words.

Scott's eyes grew large as he looked from Maria back to YN. "Bucky? The Bucky?"

YN took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for the conversation she'd hoped to avoid today. "Yeah, The Bucky."

"He knows about Bucky?" Wanda asked.

"I seem to be the only one who doesn't know about Bucky," Vis interjected with a confused smile.

Scott held up a finger toward YN as he turned to his friend. "Bucky is the guy YN's been in love with her entire life." He turned back toward her with a mischievous look. "The last I'd heard, it was unrequited love, but I have a feeling that's changed."

YN looked toward Maria. "To answer your question - no, he doesn't know." Turning toward Scott she said, "Bucky and I had a short fling, but it's over now, and I've decided it's time to leave the childish fantasies behind and focus on my future. Turning down this job offer would be the biggest mistake of my life."

"So, just like that, you've decided you're not in love with him anymore?" Maria asked, her harsh words making YN flinch.

Everyone at the table was silent as they waited for YN to answer. Under their scrutiny, she found it hard to keep her emotions in check. "I'll always be in love with him, but it's time to grow up and face the fact that he'll never love me back. Jemma told me the other day that she couldn't stand to see me begging for his attention any longer, and she's right. I've spent my whole life waiting on him to finally notice me, but I can't wait any longer."

She turned toward Scott again and grasped his hand. "I hate that I'm planning to leave when you've just gotten here, but like you said, this is something I've always wanted to do."

He gave her an understanding smile. "I'll be fine, YN." He gave a quick glance toward Maria as he said, "Your friends here seem to be just as sweet as you, so Vis and I will be in good hands."

Maria tried to hide her smile by taking a drink of water, but Wanda couldn't help but to sneak a glance toward Vis to find him gazing longingly back at her. YN looked around the table as she realized that Scott was right. Everyone in Thousand Oaks would be just fine without her. It pained her to admit it, but she was certain that given time, she'd forget about Bucky. Once she began her doctorate studies, she'd be too busy to think about him at all.

 

When they'd returned home, Maria and Wanda had invited Scott and Vis out to Blackwater Falls to see the ranch and take a ride around the property. YN had begged off, giving the two fledgling couples some time to themselves. She was happy for her friends, she really was, but it still hurt to see how quickly they'd warmed up to one another. Why couldn't she have that? Why was she destined to love a man that could never return her feelings?

She changed into some more comfortable clothes and curled up on the couch. Now that she had made up her mind, it was time to tell Daisy and Jemma what she planned to do. She texted them both, and within a half an hour they were at her apartment, each bringing chocolate and wine.

"So you're really going to do it?" Daisy asked as she poured them each a glass of wine.

"I thought about what the two of you said the other night, and you're right," YN began as she took her glass from Daisy. "I've spent my entire life waiting on Bucky, it's time for me to take control and do something for me."

"We're going to miss you, sweetie," Jemma said as she handed YN a plastic sleeve of Thin Mints and the three of them made their way to the couch.

"Missoula isn't that far away, and now you guys will have an excuse to come up on the weekends to go shopping with me."

Daisy wrapped an arm around YN's shoulders. "I know how hard this has been, and I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

YN looked from Daisy to Jemma with a sad smile on her face. "I called Mom and Dad while I waited for you guys to get here, and they're both on board with my decision. I don't know who'll buy this place, but I'm hoping someone will – I'd hate to see it close down."

"I wouldn't worry about that, YN," Jemma told her. "You need to be focused on your new job and your dissertation."

YN's face broke out in a huge smile. "In just a few short years, I'm going to be Dr. YLN. Isn't that wild?"

"You don't expect me to call you Dr. YLN, do you?" Daisy asked, her laugh coming out as more of a snort.

"Well," YN hedged, pretending to mull it over, "you guys don't have to, but everyone else in this town sure will."

The three of them started laughing, and YN realized that this was exactly what she needed - the support of her friends.

This was a good move for her, so why did she still feel like taking off to Missoula was a mistake? Her heart was screaming "Bucky," but her mind was desperately trying to stay rational. Right now her mind was was winning the battle, but it wouldn't take much to tip the scales in favor of her heart – if only Bucky actually cared about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 10! How do you feel about YN's decision to sell the Cafe and move back to Missoula? How do you think Bucky is going to react when he finds out the news?  I look forward to your comments!_


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky had spent the entire week arguing with himself over what to do about YN.  He'd kept himself sequestered on the ranch since Saturday evening, and with each passing day without her, he'd become more and more sullen.  His sour mood had spilled over into work, and he found himself snapping at his ranch hands over trivial matters.  Saddling his horse Thursday evening, he rode out to the farthest reaches of his property to try to clear his head.  YN had taken over his thoughts and he just wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the situation. 

He led Commando along the fence line on the western border as he watched the sun start to slip toward the horizon.  He knew he needed to be heading back before it got too dark, but he dreaded going back to face reality.  

Realizing that he was in love with YN had been a shock to him, but he'd thought he'd handled it well.  He'd been ready to lay it all on the line and tell her that he wanted more than just a casual fling.  Then he'd seen her with the other guy.  No one would have been able to deny that there was history between the two of them, and Bucky wasn't sure he should try to come between them.  He may not have been willing to admit it, but he was scared that if given the choice, YN wouldn't choose him.

Falling in love might not have been in his immediate game plan, but it had always been on the to-do list.  He wanted what Steve and Rowan had – maybe not all of the drama, but he wanted to find someone who understood him.  Bucky wanted a partner.  He wanted a woman that would stand by him, who would build a family with him at South Hills.

Falling for YN had blindsided him.  This was the kid he'd teased when he'd been a teenager, but somewhere along the way, that kid that had grown up to become an amazing woman.  He'd witnessed the transformation, but he hadn't truly been aware of it, of her, until they'd been in a different setting.  He'd tried to convince himself that the romantic atmosphere of the wedding had been what prompted the change in their relationship.  He'd been terrified to talk to her after what had transpired between them in the early morning hours that Sunday.  Part of him had been convinced that he'd imagined the whole thing; that it was nothing more than a vivid dream brought on from too much alcohol. 

He'd awoken that morning alone, the smell of her perfume on the pillow beside him one of the only signs that she'd been there, and it was like a veil had been lifted from his eyes.  He'd spent so much time in the Café over the years that he'd come to unconsciously equate that scent with comfort and home.  Burying his face into the pillow, he realized that he wanted to wake up to that scent every morning.

As the sun began it's final descent, casting long shadows along his path, he made up his mind.  He remembered his advice to Rowan and he knew that if truly wanted YN in his life that he was going to have to fight for her.  He didn't care who that other guy was.  He was YN's past, but Bucky was convinced he was YN's future.

 

He and Commando raced along the trail back toward the house.  Now that Bucky knew what he wanted to do, he was anxious to get into town and see YN again.  He had spent the entire ride practicing what he wanted to say to help make her see that he was the man for her.

His unrelenting sense of duty had him spending twenty minutes grooming his horse before he put him back in his stall.  Bucky had  just finished washing away the last of the trail dust from his hind legs when he felt a presence behind him.  Turning around, he was shocked to see Maria striding angrily toward him.

"James Buchanan Barnes," she all but yelled at him once she had his attention.  "This is all your fault, and you'd better figure out a way to fix it."

He put Commando in his stall and turned back toward the angry brunette.  "What are you talking about Maria?"

Her eyes grew large for a moment before they narrowed into a fierce glare.  "What am I talking about?  Are you seriously going to stand there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?  I warned you last Friday night.  I told you not to toy with her emotions, but oh no, Bucky Barnes – Mr. I've Got This All Under Control – assured me that the two of you were adult enough to let the other one know if things changed."

"Maria," Bucky tried to interrupt.

She held up a finger as her eyes began to burn with rage.  "Shut up, Bucky, because I'm nowhere near being finished."  She took a deep breath and began to lay into him again.  "I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but heaven knows neither of you are acting like adults right now.  All I do know is that you pulled a dick move with that 'we need to talk' note and then that text blowing her off like she was some cheap piece of trash you picked up at a bar."

"Maria," Bucky pleaded again.  "Please let me explain."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.  "What, Bucky?  What kind of lame excuse do you have to justify the way you've treated her this past week?"

"I'm in love with her."

For a moment, the anger on Maria's face was replaced with a look of shock, but she quickly recovered, throwing her arms up in the air as she began to yell at him again.  "What the hell, Bucky?  If you're in love with her then why are you letting her sell the Café and move back to Missoula?"

The ground beneath Bucky seemed to fall away as he reached out a hand toward Commando's stall to steady himself.  He struggled to catch his breath as he realized that he might be too late.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked with a shaky breath.  "She's going back to Missoula with him?"

"Him?" Maria asked, suddenly confused.  "Who are you talking about Bucky?"

He pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his still-damp hair.  "The guy I saw her kissing in the Café Saturday night."

Maria tilted her head as she tried to figure out what Bucky was talking about.  A huge smile spread across her face as realization set in.  "Are you talking about Scott?"

"I don't know his name," Bucky spat out.  "I didn't exactly stick around for introductions."  He noticed Maria's smile and it did nothing but fuel his anger.  "You think this is funny?  I finally realize that I'm in love, but some old flame comes into town and sweeps her off her feet.  My life is not a joke, Maria."

"Wanda warned YN about this," she said with a chuckle.  "She told her that this had the potential to play out just like one of Sophie Devereaux's romance novels, and she was absolutely right."

"Who is Sophie Devereaux, and what does she have to do with the fact that YN isn't in love with me?" Bucky asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't worry about Sophie," Maria said as she put a hand on his shoulder.  "Scott is an old friend from college, emphasis on the 'friend.'"

He gave her a disbelieving look.  "How can you be so sure?"

She gave him a wink. " Because he's been spending his evenings with me since he got into town."

Realization dawned on Bucky and Maria watched at the color began to drain from his face.  "So, she's not in love with him, but she's still selling the Café and moving to Missoula?  Why?"

"If you'd bothered to actually talk to her, you'd know that she got a job offer to teach at the University of Montana while she works on her doctorate."

Maria had thought her explanation would give Bucky some peace of mind, but she could see that her words were having the opposite effect.  With every passing second, she could see him start to withdraw further and further into himself.

"I can't tell her now," he finally said, his head hanging in defeat.  "This is a great opportunity for her and she deserves more than running that Café for the rest of her life.  I won't let her give up her dreams for me."

Bucky's words had anger coursing through her again.  "Okay, Steve Rogers, that's a great idea.  Let's push away the woman you love because you don't value her opinion on the matter.  You've obviously got all of the answers and you know just what's best for her, and who cares about she feels?"

Bucky's head shot up as Maria's words began to sink in.  He realized that she was absolutely right.  The circumstances might be different, but he was acting just like Steve had when he'd let Rowan believe he'd been cheating on her to ensure that she would finish college and go to Med School.

Maria gave him a sympathetic smile.  "You have to tell her, Bucky.  I don't know whether she'll choose you or this job, but you owe it to her to at least let her have that option."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face.  "I was on my way into town to tell her how I felt."

"Then don't let me hold you up any longer," she said as she moved to the other side of the aisle and gestured toward the door as he began to walk past her.  "By the way, I'm rooting for you.  Jobs come and go, but true love is a once in a lifetime kinda thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 11! What did you think of Maria's rant? Do you think YN will choose Bucky or her dream job?  I look forward to your comments!_


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky had known that convincing YN to give him a chance was going to be a long shot, but now that he knew he was competing against her dream job, his odds weren't looking too good.  He was going to have to up his game if he wanted to walk away with the girl tonight.

He rushed toward the garage and slipped in through the back door.  He immediately went to the truck, but he stopped.  His eyes slid toward the Mustang and he began to think about the night of the wedding.  He'd been pretty drunk that night, but he did remember the smile on her face as she pushed the muscle car to its limits.  He knew it might not make a difference, but at this point, he would be willing to give it to her if she'd just agree to give him a chance.

He fired up the engine and carefully guided the old car along the gravel drive.  Once he was on the open blacktop, he tore through the gears as he raced along the highway.  

He'd spent the entire drive going over his speech again, adding in some new parts now that he knew that the stakes had risen.  It was close to closing time when he pulled up in front of the Café, but he could still see the silhouettes of a few customers as the light from the stain glassed windows shined onto the dark sidewalk below.

He was a nervous wreck as he ran up the stairs, but he knew exactly what he needed to say and he was confident that he'd be able to convince her to give him a chance.  

He heard the little bell jingle above his head and every head in the place turned toward him.  Registering the shocked faces before him, he realized how he must look.  He was filthy from working on the ranch all day, and nerves had probably given him a crazy look as he desperately scanned the room for the one face he longed to see.

YN was behind the counter, ringing up Stan's ticket when she saw him.  She silently cursed herself for  the way her heart leapt in her chest at the sight of him.  She could tell that he'd just come from the ranch, and for a moment, she let herself hope that he'd come for her.  Quickly dousing the thought, she reminded herself that she was moving on, that she wasn't waiting for him any longer.

All of his carefully thought out words flew out of his mind once he saw her.  She wasn't all dolled up, but to him, she looked more beautiful tonight than he'd ever seen her.  He could tell that this week had been hard on her as well as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and guilt had him doubting what he was about to do.  Clenching his jaw, he steeled his nerves and with all of the courage he had, he walked across the room.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

She handed Stan his change as she refused to meet Bucky's eye.  "There's nothing left to say, Bucky."

"I know I screwed up, YN," he pleaded.  "Please let me explain."

Being the nosy old bugger he was, Stan refused to walk away.  He pulled up a stool and rested one elbow against the counter as he settled in for what was bound to be a good show.

YN let out a defeated breath.  "Nothing you say is going to change anything.  I've already talked to Dr. Carter and I'll be leaving for Missoula this weekend.  Mack and Elena have already offered to buy the Café, so there's no reason for me to stick around here any longer."

"Yes there is, YN," he said.

"I already know what you're going to say, Bucky," she said as her shoulders drooped.  You're going to tell me that this town needs me, that the Café won't be the same without me, but I've already heard it all.  You're going to tell me that I'm your friend, and you don't want me to move, but that's not enough.  I love this town, I truly do, and I'm going to miss it, but I can't stay here any longer.  This is a great opportunity for me, and I can't pass it up."

"That's not what I was going to say," he told her.

"Then what, Bucky?" she asked in exasperation.  "What do you have to say that's going to change my mind?"

"I love you."

YN's eyes grew large as she looked up to meet his eye.  The entire restaurant had gone quiet at his declaration and everyone was waiting with bated breath to see how she would respond.  She glanced toward Stan and saw him grinning from ear to ear, but she knew what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, Bucky, but you're too late."

He shook his head as struggled to comprehend what she was saying.  "No."

She held up a hand to stop him from speaking.  "You're confused, and you don't know what you're saying.  This isn't what you want – I'm not what you really want.  We had a good run, and it was fun, but let's be honest about it. . ."

"I am being honest with you, YN," Bucky argued, anger beginning to rise up within him.  How dare she assume that he didn't know how he felt?

"Then why now?" she asked, her voice starting to raise, not caring that everyone was staring at the two of them.

"Why now?" he repeated, stalling to give himself time to put his thoughts and feelings into words.  "I'll tell you why now.  I've known you my entire life, I've watched you grow up before my eyes, but I never saw you.  That's my fault, and I know it.  For so many years, I took your friendship for granted, and I always assumed that you would be here.  I was a fool not to see it, YN, but there was a reason why I made up excuses to drive into town in the evenings.  I could've had any of the hands pick up things from the hardware store, but deep down I wanted to see you.  I wanted to see the smile that came across your face when you saw me at the door.  I wanted to sit at this counter while you told me about your day.  I wanted to catch a whiff of your perfume as you walked past me.  I wanted to be near you, but I didn't know why.  It wasn't until I woke up to an empty bed, a bed that still held your scent on the sheets, that I realized I never wanted to wake up without you again."

He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, giving himself a minute to catch his breath.  "I was a fool to let you convince me to keep things casual, but I was desperate to keep you in my life.  I was in denial about how I truly felt, but that was just fear.  I was scared to death that you wouldn't want me the way that I wanted you, and I couldn't bear it if you rejected me.  You've always been the woman for me, but I was so stupid, and I let you believe that I didn't care."

"Bucky," she began as her eyes began to fill with tears.

He held up a shaky hand, scared that if she started talking he would lose his nerve and never finish.  "I thought about this on the way over here tonight, and I'm not going to ask you stay.  I want you to go to Missoula, I want you to have your dream, but I also want you to give me a chance.  It won't be easy, long distance relationships never are, but if you just let me try, I just know I can convince you that deep down you love me, too."

He waited to see what she would say, what she would do.  Disappointment speared his heart as he watched her turn her back on him and begin walking toward the other end of the counter, her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep herself from crying.  The room began to close in around him as he realized that he, indeed, was too late.  He hung his head and began to walk back toward the door.

"Bucky Barnes," she snapped at him, causing him to turn around in shock.  "Don't you dare walk away from me now."

He watched her turn the corner of the counter and begin to walk toward him.  Relief washed over him as he realized that she hadn't been walking away from him, she had been walking toward him.  He met her halfway, his arms going around her as she wrapped hers around his neck.  He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking a moment to let himself drown in her intoxicating scent.  He'd missed having her in his arms, and he silently promised himself that he would never let her go.  

"Give me a chance, doll," he mumbled into her neck. 

"Shut up, you idiot," she said with a laugh, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.  "I've been in love with you since I was eight years old."

He looked up in surprise, searching her face to see if what she said was true.  "Why didn't you ever say something?"

"Seriously?" She asked with a wry grin.  "Up until two weeks ago, you didn't even remember my name, Bucky.  How was I supposed to know that you were secretly in love with me – you didn't even know it."

"Why are you waiting on son?" Stan asked from his perch at the counter.  "Kiss her already."

Bucky let out a chuckle as the rest of the people in the Café echoed his request.  He looked down to see YN smiling up at him.  Cupping her jaw in his hand, he leaned down and kissed her.  

They broke away as the restaurant erupted in a round of applause.  This wasn't how he imagined he'd tell her how he felt about her, but somehow it was fitting.

Mack had come out of the kitchen toward the end of Bucky's speech, leaning against the door jam to see how it would all play out.  Whipping the dish towel from his shoulder he nodded toward the door.  "I've got this covered, you two go on now."

Bucky looked down at YN to make sure she was okay leaving with him.  She didn't say a word as she interlaced her fingers with his and began to walk toward the door.  As he heard the bell above the door jingle, he finally let the stress he'd felt for the past few hours die away.

He had a moment of panic when she drew up short on the steps beside him.  His eyes darted toward her as he wondered if she was going to change her mind.

"You brought the Mustang?"

Relief settled in as he heard the hint of excitement in her voice.  "I was planning to offer it up as a bribe if you'd been reluctant to give me chance."

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she began to drag him toward the car.  "I can share."

He cocked his head in confusion as she pushed him against the car, her hands roaming over his thighs.  

"In fact," she whispered in his ear, "I think that backseat is big enough for both of us."

He closed his eyes and groaned as he realized what she was suggesting.  When he heard the sound of keys jingling, his eyes shot open to see her smirking at him as she ran around the car to slip behind the wheel.  He slapped his hands against his empty pockets as he realized the little minx had been distracting him to get her hands on his keys.  Shaking his head, he opened the passenger side door and settled himself in for the ride of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading Part 12! What did you think of Bucky's speech? Do you think they'll be able to make a long distance relationship work?  Are you ready for Sam's story, and did anyone happen to catch the clue about who Sam's love interest may be? I look forward to your comments and theories!_


End file.
